Aylin
'''Aylin '''is a human planeswalker who specializes in geomancy. Ever since she ascended at the age of 16, she's been roaming the Multiverse in search for challenges, not wasting any times in situations she considers boring. She is restless and quick to anger. Her powers include superhuman strength, skin as hard as stone and the ability to shape and weaponize earth, sand and minerals. Birth and Early Life Aylin was born to the pyromancer Selena and the geomancer Aaron and is their only child. When she was four years old, her geomantic powers manifested, annuling the pyromantic traits she could have developed (whether or not this happened naturally or due to Kirino Oblay's meddling during their confrontation is uncertain, however). Ever since then, she's been honing her geomantic powers until, at the age of thirteen, she was accepted in the same academy her father had been and got the chance to study with his mentor. Ascension For the next three years, Aylin was top of her class and an expert at mastering her talent. However, after an incident involving her mentor, she ascended at the age of sixteen, dragging him with her. Exposed to the Blind Eternities, her mentor died. Aylin arrived at an unfamiliar plane, terrified and alone, and she was found by a planeswalker named Vadinna, who took her under her wing and helped her get back on her feet. The ramifications of her ascension and the trauma the situation brought to her, however, tainted her psyche forever, making her bitter and distrustful. It also left her unable to have any form of physical contact with another person without triggering back the trauma and causing her unease and disgust. In order to evade ever having to revive the memories, she forced herself to travel the Multiverse randomly under the motto of "I don't do boring", always forcing herself into situations of great thrill and danger in order to keep her mind distracted. She helped many planes thrive this way, but also contributed to the downfall of many more planes. Korrinayru After seven years of roaming the Multiverse, she ended in the post-apocalyptic world of Korrinayru, where she met and joined Darios, a native who promised her the chance to fight emissaries of the Titans if she agreed to help him. Even though at first she was only interested in him for purely selfish reasons, the tough situations they fought together made friendship blossom between them and, to this day, Darios is the only friend Aylin has in the Multiverse. After fighting a war against the Titans and Multhratos, Aylin and Darios were victorious, and Aylin was offered the Gem of Allure by a planeswalker named Amrhotep, which would allow her to seek out the most powerful foes in the Multiverse. The Arena Six years after the events of Korrinayru, Aylin arrived at the Arena, where she began interacting with its denizens in order to look for thrills, the Gem of Allure helping her to find worthy opponents. One of these opponents was Kirino Oblay. Though at first they began as friends, during a battle between both, Kirino's smack talk progressed into prying questions about Aylin's trauma, triggering the geomancer's rage. Realizing Kirino was a threat, Aylin began recruiting people to take her down, finding out in the process how much of a threat she was to everyone. With the aid of the 7CI, Arina Nisita, Hyle Seritani, Okus, Aiden of Sunspear, Lumen and Reyhsia, Kirino was finally killed, but that didn't end Aylin's internal turmoil. Uncertain of her emotions, Aylin erected Kirino's Grave. A few days after this confrontation, however, a worse threat came after Aylin. A demon by the name of Malextros arrived at the Arena in search of the Gem of Allure and, even though Amrhotep had warned her of his coming, she was not capable of fending him off herself. The demon caught her off guard and transported her to a distant corner of the Arena, where he exhausted her both physically and mentally in order to weaken her and claim his prize. However, unbeknownst to her, Aylin actually had people who cared about her wellbeing. Aiden, Hanska Myemii, the 7CI agents, Mei Liva, Rian and Chrysoplei joined the crusade against the demon and managed to defeat him just before he ran away with his prize, although Aiden was mortally wounded during the encounter. Still recovering from the incident with Malextros, someone decided to toy with Aylin. The mysteryous person began raising statues of Malextros in Aylin's turf. After seeing a statue depicting Malextros being victorious, she decided to hunt down her secret adversary. As she located her opponent, a vestige of Malextros that was hidden in the statue attacked her, but he was easily dispatched with the help of Lyfaen and Aylin's newfound sense of worth derived from the care the people of the Arena showed her. Aylin pinpointed the location of her enemy and obtained information from the 7CI indicating her mysterious foe was Sevid Fese. Aylin went after her, destroying her Atlas Bakery (or at least convinced she did). Sevid then confronted Aylin with the Atlas of Worlds, and the geomancer conceded the fight, realizing she wasn't powerful enough to face against the artifact. Instead, she swore that she would become stronger until she could finally defeat Sevid and her relic. Later, Aylin was visited by the Demesne. Unable to fight a nightmare hole in the fabric of reality, she decided to avoid the issue and, for a few seconds, actually realized she no longer felt thrills in the Arena. Part of her had gone soft and she recognized she was actually becoming emotionally attached to the people of the Arena, something she couldn't afford to do. After setting her affairs in order and tying up all loose ends, she left the Arena, her departing words being "The one thing I can't deny is you were never boring." The War of Relaieb A year after leaving the Arena, Aylin arrived at a plane which was struggling politically. She joined a rebellious guerrilla but, discontent with their "inferior" tactics, instigated them to fight harder. After a devastating war involving an arms race triggered by Aylin's insatiable need for thrills, Relaieb was obliterated to ashes. Everything was destroyed almost beyond any capacity of being rebuilt, and there were millions of casualties. Terrified at how she'd let her thirst for conflict cause such a catastrophe, she fled, hoping to find a way to control her impulses by actually coming to terms with what her mentor did to her... Category:Planeswalkers Category:Battle Boards Category:Korakhosverse